16 is my number
by lil.miss.Small-me-Big-ideas
Summary: It's been 16 years since my mother was raped and left for dead in a back ally.   It been 16 years since I was born   It will be 16 days until I begin the eleventh grade at hollywood arts  and 16 hours until i will become Mrs Jadelyn August Oliver
1. Chapter 1

16 is my number.  
>My name is jadelyn August west and I am 16 years old.<br>It's been 16 years since my mother was raped and left for dead in a back ally.  
>It been 16 years since I was born and my mother tragically passed away.<br>Tomorrow will be my 16th birthday.  
>It will be 16 days until I begin the eleventh grade at Hollywood arts high school HA for short.<br>And 16 hours before I would officially be Mrs Jadelyn August Oliver.

Now let's get some things straight. Yes I am 16. Yes I am getting married to the love of my life tomorrow. No it's not because I am knocked up. And no this is not just one of those teenage love things.

When my mother was just 17 she was raped and left for dead in an ally two streets from her home. She never saw her attacker. Three months later after the incident, mum was feeling worse than ever and she found out she was moved into her friend Emily's home and planned to live there with me when I was born with Emily and her husband Timothy and their son becket. Becket or beck as I call him is six months older than me.

The night my mum went into labour with me he heart failed twice but they brought her back. I was born after a 2 hour labour.

My mum named me jadelyn because she liked the name jade and after her grandmother Lyn who raised her and August because that was my mother's favourite month.

That night my mother passed away in her sleep the nurses told Emily that she was smiling so she was not in any pain. I think that's the happiest thing I've heard. That my mother was smiling when she passed as she was obviously not in any physical or emotional pain. That's what makes me happy, that she was truly happy when she left.

Emily took custody of me and I lived with her and her family like my mother planned for us.

Growing up I was always the smallest of the group, but I had the biggest attitude. Beck and I were inseparable from 3 months old of a night we would cry until we were put together and would fall asleep in the same crib.

I was told from an early age what happend to my mother and that she always loved me. Even though I loved my mother I thought of Emily and Tim as my adoptive parents. But beck and I never thought of each other as siblings that always felt weird.

When beck and I were 5 we were taught of becks origins. We were taught of the arranged marriages and how it would work. We were told that at 11 becks parents would start to consider possible brides for him. But it would always be up to him and the girl if they were for each other or not. Beck never wanted this. As he always said it was because he was mine and he didn't ever want to leave me. I told them to forget about it as beck was mine and I wasn't sharing him!

At age ten beck and I started "secret" dating. We really did love each other.

And then at age 11 that dreaded day came. Beck and I had just arrived home from the last day of year 6 and we found Emily and Tim sitting in the lounge room waiting for us. Emily took me into my room and Tim took beck into his. Emily said that she had known about beck and I for some time now and that she was proud of us. She asked me how I would feel if beck was chosen for a bride. I told her that I didn't want that to happen as I loved him and I wanted him all to myself. Apparently beck said the exact same thing.

After Tim and Emily spent half an hour talking in their room they came out to talk to us. They said that they had indeed chosen becks bride. Emily began to speak the words of her elders and said that this was a beautiful thing between two people and their families. After this we were told I had intact been chosen as becks bride. We were so ecstatic that I jumped beck and hugged his neck and kissed him as hard as I ever had.

The next year we started at Hollywood arts and we were the most popular couple. No one thought we would last. But we're proving them wrong as we are still happy and together and it is now the summer before the 11th grade.

Tonight I was staying at my friend cat's house. As tonight was the night that the bride and groom were not to see each other. Beck was at André's house and would go from there to the wedding. All our friends know about beck and I. They can see that we love each other so they are not really concerned about anything. It was like any other sleepover except there was constant talk about my wedding tomorrow. As cat and I decided to call up tori and invite her over to I looked over at the clock. It was 8:16 16 hours until I would be married and forever becks.

Ex oh ex oh

~ lil miss

I am writing this I am doing it on my iPod so mind the grammar and spelling errors. But if anything really sticks out like I am continuously getting the school wrong or something just let me know and even any ideas on what should happen next!

Disclaimer: I am not a nickelodeon producer so unfortunately I do not own victorious… but I wish I owned beck mmmmmm I want becks abbs framed on my wall… =)

Please review so I know whether to continue or not =)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys I'm so sorry. I can write AMAZING beginning chapter things like my previous one and then boom I can't think of anything to write and it comes out shit =) but I will try my hardest to write. I don't know how often I will be able to write as I have a baby sister to help out with at home. I have work and high school and I and dancing five hours every night so I'm not sure when I can write and update but I promise I will update soon. And bear with me as I know the next few chapters are gonna be pretty bad as I suck with dialogue -.- my English teacher said I am a wonderful talker but when I write talking I really suck and should just not even bother trying =) so just stick with me and I will attempt my best =)

P.s jade is gonna be really oc until they're back at school even then she will probably be oc =)

Ex oh ex oh

~ lil miss

Now on with my mental crap =)

-

It was 10:30 am and I was sitting in cats bathroom having my makeup and hair done by a team of professionals. And cat. I was so restless and anxious I could not sit still so as last resort Emily gave me my phone, a pair of scissors, told me to text beck and entertain myself.

Whilst being poked and prodded I was constantly texting beck. The sudden vibration in my lap alerted me to a new message.

From beck:  
>"I can't wait to make you my wife. I've been waiting for this all my life"<p>

I thought that was so cute I just had to let out a small aww. To which cat took my phone and read the message and let out her own little aww.

From jade:  
>" I can't wait to be yours and you be mine I love you so goddamn much I don't know how to show you how much I really do love you xxx"<p>

After two minutes and three curls later i felt the now familiar vibration and knew it was beck.

From beck:  
>"I love you too beautiful. Xx."<p>

After I read that and started on my reply my phone vibrated again.

From beck:  
>"I know one way you can show me ;)<p>

.

Now stop blushing and finish getting ready I will be seeing you in half an hour. Half an hour until the start of our lives."

I just had to smirk at that. Of course he would add in a snide remark.

From jade:  
>" tell me where and I will agree =)<p>

.

That sounds so surreal. Half an hour and we are beginning our new lives together.

.  
>And I'm not blushing. Cat is!"<p>

After I sent that I was told that the hair stylist was just finishing my hair and then I could put my dress on and we could leave. Oh God my stomachs turning now!

From beck:  
>" sorry beautiful that's a surprise you will find out tonight. ... Now I have to go andrè is stuck in my tie!<br>Love you and I will see you soon! Xxx"

Laughing at the mental image of beck and André tied up. I slipped out of my gown and into my corset. I had a white lacy push up corset instead of a bra and a white lacy thong. After cat finished lacing up my corset, Emily brought my dress in to help me into it. My dress was beautiful it had a tight fitting bodice. Strapless with Swarovski crystals sewn all over it. The skirt was poofy with lots of lacy designs and crystals on it.

As I was ready to go cat handed me my bouquet of red and white roses and black orchids. I was so nervous that everything up to the church was a blur.

I was standing outside the doors with Tim as he was the one who was going to walk me down the aisle.

"jadelyn I love you like my own flesh and blood and I am so glad to call you my daughter in law. And I am glad you're the one to make my son smile every day and I am glad you will continue to be the one who makes him smile even when he is down." Tim said as he offered his arm to me.

" I love you to Tim, you and Emily are my parents and I am glad that I am the one for beck as well as he is also the one that makes me smile day in and day out" I said as I hugged him.

As I heard the music begin, I started my walk to the beginning of the rest of my life.

-

I know short but I am tired as and I thought that would be a cute place to end this chapter.

Ex oh ex oh

~ lil miss 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the aisle I was really nervous. Thinking things like I hope people like my dress. I hope people accept beck and I. And most of all ... God beck looks HOT in a tux. I giggled softly as Tim handed me over to beck and kissed my cheek and went to stand with beck.

As the priest started his speech beck looked over at me and mouth "you look beautiful" and in true jade fashion I blushed and gave my signature smirk. To which he chuckled softly.

The rest of the service was a blur. I don't remember much except for when beck leaned over and wiped a tear away from my cheek with his finger.

I lost concentration again as I started into his beautiful brown eyes. And I heard the words I do. And my own voice soon repeating him. The next thing I was aware of was the priest announcing us man and wife and beck leaned in and kissed me softly but passionately.

"I would now like to present to you Mr and Mrs Becket Oliver." the priest said as beck turned us to face the crowd I saw a proud Look pass over Emily and Tim's face.

We walked hand in hand out of the church, whilst everyone through rice on us. Which is a symbol of good marriage. Laughing and running through the rice we reached the limo and gave the crowd one last kiss before we climbed in and were on our way to becks aunties house for the reception was being held.

It was a half an hour drive to Rose and Marks house because it was on a large block of land that is absolutely beautiful.

The ride there was spent with beck and I hugging and kissing and him whispering beautiful nothing's in my ear.

As we got to the reception we saw crowds of people all from the church waiting with cameras ready to start snapping photos of us. In the crowd I could see Emily, Tim, André, cat, Robbie, rose and mark all waiting with their cameras also. And more rice.

Getting out of the limo and not being blinded by the flashing was actually more difficult then you can imagine. Closing your eyes you can see the little whit lights blinking before you. Beck wrapped his arm around my waist and led me up the little path made out of flowers and red and white Ross petals that was leading us to the shed that has been decorated amazingly. There was 16 tables with 8 seats at each. They had gorgeous white silk table cloths with Red and black orchids used as ornaments. Silver cutlery and wine glasses were out as well.

As I look to the left I can see the beautiful stage set up with the band and everything. Later tonight I was going to do something special and preform a song for beck.

"isn't it beautiful" I whispered to him as people continued to take out photos.

"It's gorgeous. Just like you!" he said.

As a thank you I gave him a quick kiss before we entered completely and were congratulated by family and friends.

After many hugs and congratulations down the line I finally reached cat.

"AHHHH! your married!. Omg your married... HOLY shit your MARRIED!" she said as she hugged me and bounced.

I was laughing at her as we hugged. " are you serious? So that's what the priest was saying. I thought be was ordering a pizza" I said as I returned her hug

" nooooo" she said in a cute innocent voice " silly, priests don't order pizza he was marrying you and beck. Silly jade" she said as she shook her head.

" how did you ever pass kindergarten?" I asked as I shook my head

" haha that's what my mum asked me as well! Hah- oooohh ice-cream!" she squealed and ran off.

"wheres lil red goin?" came a voice from behind me

I whirled around and let out a very unjade like scream. " oh shit André! You scared me." I yelled as I hit him across the chest.

" did you pee?"

" I think I did a little" I said

" well... That's gross!" he said as he pulled a face

" I'm joking you idiot" I said as I hugged him laughing

"I know. Congratulations mrs Oliver." he said as he hugged me back

"hands of my wife, Mr Harris!" a laughing vice came from next to us.

"why Mr Oliver I think I've found someone new that I want" I joked as I went over to hug him.

"We've only been married for an hour an a half now, and your already trading me in? That's alright I'm sure Alyssa Vaughn would like me." he said as

"you so much as think of her and I will cut of your balls and make you wear them around your neck!" I told him with a straight face.

"owwwwwwww! Baby you know your the only one for me. I love you" he said quickly

I cracked and laughed. "I love you too, now let's go everyone has been seated and its now time for our first dance as a married couple." I told him as I gave him one more kiss and stood behind the door waiting for our entrance.

" I now give you. Mister and Mrs becket Oliver." came the voice of the emcee.

Show time.

-

Thanks for waiting. I know it's been like a week but I've had so much to do. My teacher decided to give me three chapters in maths due on Monday. I haven't started =) my art teacher gave me heaps to do as I cannot seem to stay in class long enough to do the work then or stay in one spot long enough either =) I just love walking around and talking =) I know it's short but I wanted to post something and soon. And I have all these ideas and then just forget what I want to write about and then I've got nothing to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and RluvsR thanks so much if you did post on twitter send me a pm or something and I will add you on twitter and we can talk =)  
>Can someone also tell me if you actually read my little inner monologue here. So if not I will just type any more of it here =) and please please please send me ideas for the next chapter I need it soooooooooo baddd! Even send me like a line of dialogue or something and I will add it in here. I'm gonna change my rating to something else cause of swearing. What do I change it to? Anyone know?<p>

Anyway thank you so much for reading my story.

Ex oh ex oh

~ lil miss 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for reviewing. And thanks twentyfour7 bade. For your review. Thanks for the ideas I was already thinking of using the last thing. I was thinking of having this chapter and the next will be the honey moon then I am going to skip to the first day of school. Sorry Hun I can't use your first idea as in the first chapter I said that jade's mother was raped at a young age. So jade does not know her father and her mother died the night jade was born. But thanks for your ideas. =)

Omg I'm writing this during art. My teacher thinks I talk too much and sent me into another room all by myself with blinds down and door closed. =) So let's see how much I can write before a... the bell goes b.. My teacher catches me c... Or my friend walks in and we get distracted and I don't write. =)

Anyway on with my story =)

Love lil miss. And yes that is my real name =)

I have to admit. Our first dance as man and wife was absolutely beautiful. After our dance had finished and another one came on more people started joining us.

A little while later we were all seated and were being served our meals. Once we had enjoyed our chicken and pasta, it was time for us to cut the cake.

Our cake was five tiers high. The top part was caramel mud cake with a white fondant and piping over it. Tradition right? The next layer, a chocolate gouache, was a pale blue with white piping and colourful dots covering it. The third layer, honeycomb, was a dark black it had white and grey piping all over it with " jade and beck" in elegant script in white. The fourth layer nice dark red velvet, (the same shade as cats hair), was covered in white modelling chocolate with rainbow piping yellow stars covering it. The last layer was a white chocolate cake covered in white fondant with black lines running across it like manual script and had rainbow music notes covering it, to represent us and what we love to do together.

We cut the cake and shoved it in each other's face. Well beck placed it in my mouth and I shoved it in his face. And I liked it off. Cake on beck tastes extra yum!

Everyone continued dancing and enjoying themselves. Beck and I danced heaps and then we did a couple of group dances with André, cat and Robbie.

I really wanted to break plates like the Greek do but beck said no. what a meanie…

Emily told us that we had half an hour until we had to leave. She took me by the hand and dragged me to another room so that I could change out of my white wedding dress into something much more comfy and appropriate to wear to our honey moon. Wherever that destination was.

My dress was a gorgeous short black and slightly poufy dress. Definitely me. I was also wearing my black heels that had blue sparkles on it.

I kissed beck and said that I would be right back. I went behind the stage and got the microphone from the emcee. And was told they would be ready for me in a moment.

"Hello lady's and gentle goats. I have a very beautiful song ready to be sung by a beautiful girl for a very lucky man." and that was my cue to come on stage and was met with a cheering and a loud wolf whistle. Which I knew came from beck.

" I want to dedicate this to my gorgeous husband. And his beautiful parents. Because without them I probably would not be alive.

It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear  
>You almost feel ashamed<br>That someone could be that important  
>That without them, you feel like nothing<br>No one will ever understand how much it hurts  
>You feel hopeless; like nothing can save you<br>And when it's over, and it's gone  
>You almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back<br>So that you could have the good

Yellow diamonds in the light  
>Now we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<p>

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<p>

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

Shine a light through an open door  
>Love a life I will divide<br>Turn away 'cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<p>

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<p>

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

Yellow diamonds in the light  
>Now we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<p>

We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place"<p>

Taking my final bow, I came down the stairs and was picked up and twirled around by beck. He set me down and gave me a final kiss.

" that was amazing. I- I'm speechless. I love you so goddamn much." he whispered in my ear as I hugged him again.

" I love you too!" I told him back.

" that was beautiful, jade. And I'm glad your in our lives. Your practically my daughter and now you and beck being married has made it official." Emily cried as she hugged me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe.

" I love you too Emily. And I love my real mother. But your also my real mother blood, or marriage or not. Your my mother and I will never be able to repay you for everything you've done for me." I cried hugging her back.

" just promise to always love beck. Even when he is being a dick. Just promise to continue to love him" she said letting go and looking me in the eye.

Laughing at her slight curse. I promised her with all my heart that I would never stop loving beck.

The emcee announced that our limo was here to take us to our destination and that it was time for everyone to say goodbye.

We hugged and kissed everyone goodbye and got in our limo, with people throwing rice. Seriously what is with the rice? And where the hell do they keep getting it from?

We waved one last time and we drove of into the sunset. Oh wow cheesy much. But literally we drove of into the sunset. It was gorgeous deep purples, blues, pinks and oranges. It was amazingly beautiful. And I couldn't wait for our honeymoon.

Okay so again. Short. But that's cause I'm trying to get this out of the way so I can write after the honey moon.  
>GUYS I NEED IDEAS =) and more reviews that always helps too =) and I was wondering if I should change the rating to m and add in a sex scene or not? Need you'd to tell me okay? I did all this in my art class. My friend came in and we got distracted so my art teacher moved me to another room. Feeling the love. -.- then my friend "accidentally" got caught throwing a rubber across the room and he was put in the same room as me. Yay feeling loved again. Literally haha.<p>

Ex oh ex oh

~lil miss


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. So the long awaited honeymoon scene is finally here. Yay. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Alerted. favorited. And all that jazz. Thanks heaps and please review again. I'm so sorry it's been forever. Been at my Oma's and no iPod or computer or Internet for almost two weeks. So I'm gonna write and post as much as possible soon.

Okay just a hint Aysia is short for anyastasyia pronounced (Anastasia) and Aysia is pronounced (Asia)

Omg guess what I learned.

80% of the time when you randomly wake up at 2-3 am it's because someone is staring at you.

Freaky huh!

Anyway on with my story.

Ex oh ex oh

~ lil miss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Rio?" I asked in surprise.

" just a pit stop" beck replied kissing my forehead.

" stop quoting twilight!" I said hitting his chest.

" now dear it's breaking dawn not twilight... Get your facts straight.!" He laughed

" smart arse!" I laughed

" Nawww. That hurt babe. That hurt bad" he said with a fake cry.

" oh god beck not the fake tears. Come one" I started as he gave me the puppy dog look. " no! It's our honeymoon an- im no- I'm no" I couldn't finish as he started kissing my neck and I let out a little moan.

" I can't wait till we get to our destination so I can go down on you and make love to you so that you can moan like that over and over and over again. Until you beg me to stop" I whispered in my ear making me tingle all over.

" I can't wait either. I want you all of yo-" I was cut of by a high pitched squeal.

" AHHH! Mummy it's Aladdin. See I told you he was real!" screamed a little girl as she came running over to us.

I had to laugh she was so cute. She came running to a stop and just stared with her mouth open.

" aysia! I told you to stop running of like that. Aladdin is not real he is a fairy tale character. Stop annoying people" came the young girls mothers rant. " I'm so sorry about her" she said to us.

" that's okay. She's so cute! My names jade by the way. And this is beck my husband." I said as I shook her hand.

" my names Ella. This is Aysia" She motioned with her hand to the little girl who was slightly bouncing.

" I like your hair!" aysia said as she reached up to touch one of my blue streaks.

" thanks beautiful. I love your brown curls they are so cute." I told her as I kneeled down so I was face to face with her.

" thank you. I won't have them that long but hopefully thy will grow back"

" why not sweet heart?" beck asked

" cause Aladdin I have lekima" she said as she patted his cheek.

" leukaemia Sweetheart? Oh you poor thing. Where are you from?" I asked her.

" yea that I have to have special medication. It's gross and makes me sick and makes me loose my hair. But Mumma says that when it's all over I will be really healthy and be able to sing and dance like all my friends. When I'm older I want to go to hollywood arts." she said as she sighed and smiled.

" we go there it's an awesome school. So I'm guessing your from la then?" beck said to her as Ella picked aysia up to sit her on her hip.

" yepper doodle doo" she nodded.

" we're flying home soon. Then aysia will start her second round of chemo next week" Ella told us

" well when we get back to la how about we come and visit you?" I asked her.

" yes yes yes please please can you?" she started bouncing again.

" sure sweetie and so you remember us here you go" I said as I handed her one of my blue streaks.

"oh my- thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she screamed hugging my neck.

I just had to laugh and hug her back.

" plane 3481 to Los Angeles please make your way to terminal 8. Plane 3481 to Los Angeles please make your way to terminal 8 thank you" came the voice overhead.

" we'll aysia that's us. Say goodbye to jade and beck and we will see them when they come back from their honeymoon." Ella said as she picked up their carry on bags.

" but Mumma I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with jade and Aladdin." she cried and she hang on to me longer.

" sweetie you have to go you can't miss your plane. But I promise as soon as we get back we will come and see you and we can go do something. We can even go see a movie or anything you want" back told her.

" you promise?" she asked.

" pinky promise!" beck said they linked pinkys and shook on it

" last call for plane 3481 to Los Angeles to terminal 8 last call fo-"

"okay sweetie we have to go now" Ella said as aysia hugged us both one more time And they started to run off.

At the beginning of terminal 8 we could see aysia turn around and blow a kiss at us then run in after her mum.

"she's so cute" I said. " I hope we have a daughter as cute as her." I told him as he kissed my cheek.

"me too," he said kissing me again and taking my hand. " now let's go we have a taxi to catch"

...

" close your eyes. And no peaking. I want this to be a surprise." beck said as he tied a blindfold around my eyes.

" should I be concerned? Worried even?" I asked

" surprised. Shocked. Horny. Those three will work wonders"

" you are a such a man. Thinking through your dick not your head!" I laughed as I smacked his chest.

" but I'm cute. So..."

" and conceited!" I added.

" rude!". He exclaimed as the taxi pulled up. " okay you ready?"

" aye aye captin!" I sung.

" and you think I'm childish. Okay I'm going to take of this blindfold in three ... Two... One..." he said as he pulled of the blindfold.

" AHHH! A cruise. OH MY GOD!" I yelled as I hugged him.

" it's a 15 night cruise around some islands back to America."

" I love you so much right now!" I said as we got out and walked up to baggage claim.

"now? You don't love me all the time?" he aske with a sad smirk.

" I love you all the time since I was born and I will love you till I die. Now shut up and lets go celebrate being a married couple.!"

" I like the sound of that!" he smirked.

" perv!".

Ex oh ex oh

~ lil miss.

Okay I know a long long long time. But I've been so busy. And havent had Internet for ages so thanks for waiting.

Ex oh ex oh.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I skipped the honeymoon because none of it sounded good. So this chapter is gonna begin with their first day back at school.

Sorry for the wait. But word of advice save as you go on a computer. Had three essays two assignments and 3 chapters all typed up almost complete and bee- it died so I've had to do all this from the beginning. Again.  
>Anyway.<br>Hope you enjoy.

Ex oh ex oh.

~ Lil miss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" you ready gorgeous?" beck asked opening my door for me.

" I guess. I just wish our honeymoon never had to end" I said as he kissed me.

"Me too beautiful. Me too" he said as he shut my door and grabbed my hand.

Walking into the halls of the school as a married couple was well… strange was a way of putting it. Everyone knew us as beck and jade high school lovers. Everyone knew that we have been together for a long time now. Most of the teenage girls hate me because I have beck on my arm and they don't. I know what they think of him. Hell I think the same things to, but they are always waiting for us to break up so that one of them could latch onto him. But that's never going to happen.

"Ooooohhh! I can't wait to watch the cheerleaders cry!" I told beck slightly jumpy

"and why is that shall I ask?" he laughed

"because they will finally see that we are never going to split and they can't have you" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face

We stopped at my scissor covered locker so that I could put my books in it and we then went to becks.

" there is still an hour till first period. Wanna go "christen" the janitors closet before class?" I asked beck hopefully as I was still "warm on the inside" from this morning.

"as much as i would love to we cant we have to go to the office before first period remember" beck reminded me

"why?"

"So that we can get them to put Mrs Jadelyn Oliver on the files" he said as he handed me a photocopy of our marriage certificate

"oh" I said " first I want coffee!"

" fine I will get you one."

" black with tw-" I was cut of with a

" I know what to get"

As I waited for beck I decided to text cat.

To  
>Crazyy-caatt:<p>

Yo yo. Miss me?

Love mrs beck.

To: mrs beck.

Yesems I sure did =)  
>Are you back yet?<br>Why are you texting so happy. Are you high?

Love. Crazyy-caatt

To: crazyy-caatt

Good.  
>Because beck said no mean texts or I'm not getting any tonight. ='(.<br>Yes I'm high. High of morning sex.  
>Yumm.<p>

I see beck and more importantly coffee. I will see you in first period.

Love you. Xx

Love mrs beck.

As I put my phone away beck hugged my waist and held my coffee out to me. "your highness" he greeted me.

" why thank you my royal subject. Now onwards to the old hags office!" I said in my royal country accent.

Beck just laughed and grabbed my hand as we walked to the principals office

Beck held the door open for me like any good husband and we walked over to the reception desk and asked the secretary if we were able to speak to the principal. We were sent right in.

"Mr Oliver, Miss West how are you two today? You're not in trouble already jade? It's not even first hour!" the principle asked us both

"No not yet anyway" I told him with all seriousness. It is well known in this school that all the teachers except for sikowitz hated me.

"Well if that's not why you're in here at this time then what is?" he asked me

"we need to get some of the files on the school changed" beck said

"how come and to what may I ask are you needing to change?" principal Ekinar asked

"we need jades surname changed on the files" beck told him

"what are we changing it to?"

"Oliver" I told him "Mrs jadelyn Oliver"

" oh my goodness You two are married? How? " Mr Ekinar exclaimed

"why? Jealous?" I smirked

"no, jade i am not jealous we will change the files for you okay. Is that all?" he asked

"yea that's all thanks sir," beck said as we stood up and started to walk towards the door but he stopped us.

"just you know no "pro-creating" in the halls, or the bathrooms or the janitors closet. And jade… no getting pregnant we don't need another one of you" Mr Ekinar said.

"aye aye captin!" I called as I walked out the door and shut it behind me.

" your a smartarse. Just to let you know" beck told me as we walked to our first class.

" and you make me horny so I guess we're even" I said as I let go of his hand " I'm going to go pee. I will meet you there. Love you"

" love you too beautiful" he said as he gave me a quick peck and walked of towards sikowitz' class.

- after using the bathroom I made my way to class. Beck had just arrived as I saw him turn the corner before him. I heard a faint " oof" and a high squeaky " I'm so sorry" wondering what it was I quickened my pace and walked through the door of improv to see some hoe touching beck.

" no it's okay really" I heard beck say.

" let me help you I'm so sorry" a short brunette said

I'd had enough so I cut in before beck could say anything again. " DUDE! Stop rubbing my husband!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay so really crap and really long wait for a really crap chapter. =)

Finished most of this in art. I got sent out for chasing the new girl around the room trying to hit her with wet clay. Apparently thats not acceptable for advanced art -.- but its not my fault she just really pisses me off! oh well. I got outside. With my best friend. He attempted to entertain me so I wouldn't climb through the window. And I wrote this chapter.

AHHHHH! I'm so bored.  
>Any ideas. Pm me.<br>Any suggestions. Pm me  
>Any feedback. Pm me<br>Need someone to talk to cause your unbelievably bored just like me. Pm me.

Ex oh ex oh.  
>~ lil miss 3<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AHHH. Long wait again. Probably will be short too. Been a busy month so far. My sister turned one and we have a huge family we've had to have separate parties for each bit of family. And I have a huge art assignment due for human rights so I'm doing women's rights and I've had to make 40 different outfits for different countries so I've been too busy to write. Okay so everyones gonna be oc A LOT…. But anyway lol. I would love some reviews even if theyre just saying how your days been but ild love reviews cause then ild want to write more. I also have a one shot called "teh reason why" its about beck helping jade cause shes a cutter… and im also going to write another story sorta a prequel to this where becks taking jade to Canada to visit his family before he proposes to jade ( because even though their in an arranged marriage cause beck really does love her he still gets on one knee and proposes)

Anyway enough with my bull. On to my crappy chapter.

I just realised. I haven't done a disclaimer so… I do not own victorious of the characters. The only characters I onw are anyastaysyia (Aysia) and ella and anymore I can think of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" DUDE! Stop rubbing my husband!" I screamed.

" husband?" the brown ditz asked confused.

" yes husband, now take your hands of him or I will forcibly remove them myself!"

"but how are you married your 16?" she asked in shock finally taking her filthy hands of my beck.

" well you see beck asked jade to marry her as they've been together forever. Well not really forever but forever for us anyway. And they really love each other and jadie said yes which was really sweet but jadie doesn't do sweet. But sometimes she does and they went to a church and they had a priest and they got married like that and jadie wore a pretty dress and then they went on a honeymoon and I think hehe I hehe I think they tried to make a baby hehe" cat said in a fitfull of laughter.

" we tried. Over and over and over again all over the room. And we tried again last night and this mor-" I was cut of with becks hand over my mouth.

" and we won't try again if you don't be quiet!" he said in my ear.

" oh im sure you can stick to that threat." I told him after he removed his hand with a smirk.

" and whys that beautiful?" he asked

" cause I'm wearing the white one." I said with a smirk.

" THE white one?" he asked eyes going wide.

" and the corset." I added.

" and the. Now look what you've done." he said as I took sight of his obvious bulge.

" little becks come up to play." I teased as I slid my hand into his pants to rub at his hard on as he moaned into my shoulder.

"god snow white can you make out with your husband another time. Your brother from another mother wants a hug." André called.

"André! I missed you" I yelled hugging my best male friend.

"missed you too snow. How was the honeymoon. Where'd you go?"

" it was amazing. We went to some Hawaiian islands but most of the time we stayed on the boat" I told him flash backing to days spent wondering the ship. Shopping, seeing plays, making love with beck, swimming, having sex with beck in the hot tub and eating foreign foods.

"well I'm glad you enjoyed it!" he said as he kissed my cheek and hugged me one more time.

"hey dude can I have my wife back please. I'm feeling lonely!" beck called as André released me.

"aww. Is poor Becky lonely. Come here baby" I said as I crawled into his lap and straddled him and started kissing his neck all the way to his earlobe. Hearing him moan as I kissed that sensitive part only I knew about. Smiling as he grabbed my hips and crushed me even closer to him fisting my hair and kissing me full on sliding his tongue in my mouth.

" jade! Have sex with your husband in your own time." sikowitz called out.

" I plan to" I replied as I fixed my hair and shirt and turned around on becks lap to face the front.

"good. Now. Today we're going to learn about method acting. Who knows what that is?" sikowitz asked.

Cat raised her hand " it's whe- AHHHHHH!" she screamed when sikowitz threw a coconut at her. "what was that for?" she yelled

"I'm bored. Cat, andré, beck, becks wife, and new girl. Alphabet improv!" sikowitz yelled as we all got up and went to the stage.

"action" cat giggled.

"beck let go of your wife!" andré said

"can't" beck said

"'dre get me my coffee" I said

"even married your bossy!" andré said with a laugh

" far out I'll get it myself then!" I told him

" gank" tori said.

" thats mean!" cat cried

" beeeppp! Cats out" sikowitz yelled

"phooey"

"continue!"

"hit you I may" I told tori

"incredibly you wont" beck told me

"just give me one good reason" I asked

"kisses you won't get" he told me

"let's see who can last longer" I said

"me or you?" he said

"neither. Cause your both horny bastards." andré laughed.

"oh well. At least we're getting some." I smirked.

"people. Stop talking about your sex lives. I've known you for ten minutes and I know that you have sex over and over again and that your wearing a white lacy thong and corset." tori yelled.

"hahhaha oh god!" André laughed.

"BEEEEPPP andrés out!" sikowitz called and Andre walked of laughing

"quiet vega"

"real mature" beck said

"shut up" I smiled.

"tori just loose already" I said

"unbelievably bored I am." I yawned for emphasis.

"very. Sikowitz what's the point of this?" beck called

"wow. Even I'll admit this is boring" tori added

"x-actley. Even the new nerd thinks this is boring. Can we stop?" I asked.

"your a gank" tori told me

"zoo is where you belong." I shot back.

"alien bit me!" beck spoke slowly. Falling to the floor.

"baby don't leave me" I cried

"can't hold on much longer!"

"die evil monster!" tori yelled pointing her finger.

"evil? Are you sure your not mistaken with yourself?" I asked as beck pretended to be passed out.

"fuck of gank!" tori said.

"that's it!" I yelled as I slapped her across the face.

"BEEEPPPP. JADES OUT!" sikowitz called.

"god that was hot!" beck said as I started to walk of.

"he's not dead!" tori said getting over the shock of my slap. Bitch.

"I know what will help you recover quickly" she-man said with a smirk

"jelly beans?" beck asked confused.

"kiss me!" she smirked

"let's not. I'm married.!"

"Married. Pfft. Why?" she asked.

"because he loves me whore!" I yelled.

"whatever!" she replied

"BEEEEPP! Tori's out. Beck wins. Jade celebrate with your husband on your own times." sikowitz yelled as I ran and jumped on beck kissing him.

"sure. Let's celebrate as soon as the bell goes. All night?" I said as beck sat down with me still on him.

"ild love to. But we can't." he said smiling.

"why not. Are you on your period?" I asked with all seriousness

"no. But..."

"oh you don't want me. So you want a divorce. I see" I said faking angry.

"no baby don't even say that I love you. No we have to go somewhere."

"where?"

"well there's this gorgeous little girl. that's been using her moms phone to text me asking when she can see snow white" he told me with a smile.

"she's well?"

"very"

"well what are we waiting for. Let's go. Now now now. We have to go shopping and buy icecream and a doll. Oh! How bout a snow white and an Aladdin doll? And scissors. We need new scissors" I said smiling.

"no. We don't need anymore scissors and your not getting aysia any either. We will go shopping after our last class and then go to the hospital-"

"BRRIIINNNGGG"

"ARRRGGHHH. THE ALIENS ARE SHOOTING THEIR LASERS. EUN FOR YOUR LIFES!" sikowitz screamed.

"that's just the bell sikowitz" André said face palming

"oh. Okay class dismissed." sikowitz called as he climbed out the window.

"let me walk you to class my beautiful wife. What do you have now?" beck asked as he held my hand.

"history my dear husband"

"well then lets go-" he was cut of by cat.

"ahahahahah. Jadey jadey we gotta go. The Monsters coming!" cat screamed as she grabbed my arm pulling me away from beck.

"love you!" beck called

"I know" I yelled back


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I also have a prequel to this called 16 is my number: family trip. Real original aye. Ahah. Anyway thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. Check out OhSnapItzLara 's story together forever and together forever 2 :missing moments. It's truly amazing.

And please read my prequel and my one-shot the reason why. Ideas? I need them. I have ideas but they're for later on I just have no fillers to go in between.

My next chapter shall be the bird scene.

Please enjoy. And review =$

Xx ~lil miss.

-.-.-.-.-

"come on come on come on!" I laughed as I dragged beck along the hospital to the children's ward, not realizing I didn't know what room she is in.

"excuse me?" I asked the lady at the receptionist who just looked up and ignored me.

"yo lady I'm talking to you!" she still didn't look up.

"um excuse me?" beck asked.

"yes handsome?" the receptionist asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"back of granny he's taken!" I said as I flashed my ring and becks in her direction.

She just scowled. "what do you want?"

"we're looking for a little girl. She finished chemo like three weeks ago. Anyastasyia." I said

"nope not here." she said looking at her nails.

"listen lady. I know she's here just tell me what room!" I raised my voice to threatening.

"and if I don't?" she asked smirking.

"I will get my scissors and stab you so hard yo-" I was cut off.

"snow white! I knew you would come!" aysia yelled running down the hallway and jumping in my arms.

"I told you I would sweetie!" I said as I kissed her forehead and placed her on my hip.

"anastasia. In your room now!". The receptionist said.

"it's anyastaysia! Anya-stay-sia! Get it right women!" aysia said back. Me and beck just laughed.

"in your room now!"

"if I have to be in my room. Shouldn't you be in yours at the retirement village?" aysia asked with that cute innocent look cat uses.

"brat!"

"hag!"

"arrgh!". She said as she stormed off.

"see you tommorrow granny!" aysia yelled down the hall

"god your a cute kid!" I told her as she directed us to her room.

"I know." she smirked.

"when I have a baby I want a little girl just like you!" I said as we entered her room.

"would I be able to play with her?" she asked a we sat on her bed

"sure. But it's not going to be for a long time yet." I said.

"aysia. Where's your momma?" beck asked as he played with my hair

"probably at work. She likes to stay late to help get more money incase I get sick and need my special medicine again."

"oh. Well we got you something" beck said.

"ohhhhhh! A present! What is it? What is it?" she asked jumping.

"here you go" I said handing her the big box we brought. Inside were some Disney princess coloring in books and Disney princess pencils. We got her two dolls a snow white and an Aladdin doll. Some barbies and clothes. A couple of Disney picture books. Including snow white and Aladdin. Some movies -Disney of course. And some sweets and trinkets like lollipops and fredo frogs. I even brought her some hair extensions and a wig that looked like my hair. All in all we spent over $300 on her but she was worth it all. She the baby sister/ daughter I always wanted.

"thankyou jadie thankyou beck." she said as she hugged us both tight and went back to taking things out of the box. "can you put this on me?" she asked holding out the wig and extensions.

"sure beautiful come here!" I said.

Half an hour later we heard a slight laugh and looked up to see Ella standing in the door way.

"what's going on aysia? Are you having a party?" she laughed.

"momma look what snow and Aladdin got me!" she said as she showed her mum everything in her box.

"wow aysia you've been spoiled. Did you say thankyou?" she asked

"she sure did." I told Ella.

Aysia went back to playing with her barbies and asked beck to join her. To which he agreed as long a he was ken. Ella came and sat next to me.

" you didn't have to buy her anything you know" she whispered.

"I know. I've only known her three weeks not even and I love her like the sister or daughter I always wanted. As soon as I found out she was well I almost dragged beck out of school so that we could go shopping so I could see her." I whispered back.

" she loves you too. You will make an amazing mum when the time comes!" she told me.

"thankyou. Your so lucky to have her. She's beautiful. Although I must admit she doesn't look like you"

" she's not mine by blood. When her mother was pregnant with her I bonded with her. Her mother viktoria was only young. She was an only child and was raped. Her parents were old parents and they died when she was young. At the time I was a nurse and viktoria came in and had a scan. She trusted me with the news of her rape and told me she had no where to go. So I took her in. I was single. Still am. But she lived with me until anyastaysia was born. Viktoria named her but that night she died of heart failure. Three weeks later I had officially adopted aysia. She knows I'm not her real mom. But she tells me she loves us both the same. She has two mommys because she has no dad nor does she want one." Ella told me with a tear.

"my story is similar." I said and I told her of my story and my mothers. By the end of it we both had tears.

" now why is my beautiful wife crying?" beck asked rubbing my back.

"just reminiscing young one." Ella told him with a laugh.

" well I'm not that young!" beck defended him self laughing.

" your right. Your 16, am very mature and have a beautiful and talented wife!" Ella said

"your right about that." beck said kissing my hair as I just smiled at him and snuggled into his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"shh you" I laughed as I kissed his cheek.

"I think we should be going" beck stated as we noticed anyastaysia curled up asleep on her bed in an odd position.

" thankyou for coming to see her. I know she appreciated it very much"

" it was our pleasure. We love her so much and we haven't even known each other for a month" I told Ella. As we got our bags and headed for the door.

As I was already out the door I faintly heard Ella tell beck to always treasure me and beck say that he always would until his last breath.

Such a Romeo and Juliet scene. Don't you think. I thought to myself.

We got home and practiced making our own anyastaysia until we fell asleep in pure bliss where I dreamed of a man being chased by huge scissors and being eaten by a spoon with a spoon.


	9. AN

IMMMMM BAAAACCCKKK! (okay so I hate a/ns but this needs to be put out there).

Okay I'm really really sorry for the wait but I have to get a few things of my chest that I feel this is the only place I can. I haven't been writing because I recently moved schools. Again ... I got really bad depression again and had my eating disorders come back. I suffered from self harm as well and was just not in the mood to do anything let alone write. Because of me moving schools I lost my best friend the only one that could help me when ever I wouldn't/ couldn't eat or when ever I held a blade in my hand. I can no longer get in contact with him (cause his mums a freaky weirdo and won't let him get Facebook an email or phone) so I've been very down lately. But I promise to continue writing from now on and I hope that if anyone who is reading my stories is going through the same thing as me. Inbox me if you need someone to talk to. Trust me I'm a great listener.

Love you all.

~ lil miss.


End file.
